1. Field
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a cylindrical battery on an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A saddle riding type electric vehicle in which a cylindrical battery is detachably mounted is disclosed in Patent Document 1, Japanese Patent Application Publication NO. Hei 04-143123 (refer to FIG. 5 to FIG. 9 in the document in particular).
In the conventional cylindrical battery, electrodes (feed terminals) are provided on one end surface and an outer peripheral surface, and a threaded lid member is attached after the battery is mounted on a vehicle body. However, this configuration requires attention to avoid contact of the electrodes with other regions during an operation to attach or detach the battery. In addition, since the lid member is attached after the battery is mounted, the operation to attach or detach the battery is troublesome.
The above-described cylindrical battery has a shape that makes the battery difficult to mount compactly on the vehicle. Nevertheless, the battery is expected to be mounted on the vehicle as compactly as possible.